An Unexpected Future
by JohnnyLover
Summary: What may just have happened if Johnny was never made a waste-lock again....


Author Note: hey everyone, this is just something I created in like.. half an hour (which it's probably pretty obvious). This short storyish thing was inspired by the song "Zombie" by The Cranberries, since, as I've heard, is about war and the what-like. It's what I think may happen if our loveable Nny was never made a waste-lock again, and if there were none left to keep chaos from happening. Also, since I didn't really meantion it in this, Nny doesn't go out that much. He goes out once every several months, just to get some nessesary things. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Johnny sat quietly on his shabby little couch, listening to Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven, and writing in his journal:  
  
"Dear Die-ary, It has been so long since I have left the securities of my home. Not years, of course, but I am certain that it is reaching that point. Probably several months, if I am not mistaken. Things were starting to get so bad out there. People growing worse in their ignorance. It is as if it is a shroud that protects them, as if it gives them all right to act as they believe they should, to do what they find amusing. I do not believe that I have become a waste-lock, a flusher, again. No voices protrude my thoughts, not since Reverend Meat. He is long gone, pushed aside in the dark recesses of my mind, perhaps never to show himself again. As I sit and think to myself, I realize how long it really has been since I have left here, as I have already stated. Perhaps I should go out, if only for a short while. To see what has become of this city in which I reside. Yes, I think I'll do just that...."  
  
He stood as he placed his journal on the small table, grabbing his trench coat off of the arm of the couch, and walking out into the cool, starry night. As he walked, he looked around, observing everything around him, thinking to himself about how the little suburb now looked 'Everything seems so different. Almost as if it has been deserted.'  
  
He turned down the road that headed into the city, continuing to look around, seeing all the houses either boarded up, or abandoned completely. It took him a while to make it into the city, but as soon as he did, he gasped at what he saw. There where fires everywhere, people looting, people even killing one another for a small thing, like a stereo or some other materialistic object. He jumped slightly as there was the sounding of a horn, one that seemed to come from all around and hung in the air as everything went quiet. People threw down their things and began walking, to where, he didn't know. Curiosity overtook him, so he followed. After walking many minutes, they all came into what seemed to be something of a stadium, though it had no ceiling and no walls, only a floor and a stage. What he saw next shocked him the most. Upon the stage walked his old friend, Todd Casil. It had been so long since he had seen him, but he still remembered the small boy. He remembered nights of letting the once young Todd watch as he would slaughter one of his victims as he taught him of the ignorance of people, or telling him little bedtime stories that seemed to traumatize the young boy. Here he stood, now looking to be about the bright age of sixteen, still holding that tattered teddy bear by the name of Shmee, and standing in front of all these people "Welcome!" he heard Todd say, his voice echoing around the people gathered there, "I'm glad you all came. I have something very important to discuss with you all, here, tonight."  
  
Johnny began to push through the crowd as Todd continued to speak "You all already know that the world is changing. Small, Civil War like battles are erupting everywhere. People are dieing, genocide, the world is going into chaos! Which is why I am here...."  
  
Johnny was now at the front, looking up and seeing the look on his old friend's face. He strained his eyes to get a better look, the expression on the boys face looked like... insanity? It couldn't be... "One thing you all don't know, is who is the cause of all these battles, of the blood that flows through the streets of towns very much like this one." just then, the boy began to laugh, "I am cause of it all! You all disgust me! You act as if you are someone's friend, and then betray them somehow. Rapists, murderers, child molesters! That was all this world was made up of before I came! Now they have dwindled down to a small few, all because of me. The only flaw to this, though, is that I can never quiet tell who is good, and who isn't. Which is why you are all here. You are all here because you will all die. Hush now! Stop screaming! There is no escape for you! Take comfort in knowing that you all die so that the world will become a much better place! I will leave you now, do take comfort in your distruction."  
  
As Todd left the stage, hundreds of men began to step out of the shadows, all holding different assortments of weapons. Johnny shook his head, his old friend had become worse than he, himself. He began pushing through the screaming crowd once again, trying to reach the now teenage Todd. Several men attacked him, but he only threw them down and continued on his way. As he reached Todd, he could see the small boy talking to his stuffed bear "It's all right, Shmee." he heard him say, "You know that what I'm doing is right. The world will be a much better place now! With all the bad people gone, the world will be almost Utopian! It will be wonderful!"  
  
"The world will never be Utopian, Squeegee."  
  
Todd turned quickly to see Johnny step out of the shadows "Nny!" he greeted, smiling "How nice it is to see you again! You ever remember my old nickname! Wait... but what do you mean 'the world will never be Utopian'?"  
  
Johnny advanced slowly "It just never will be, you know that as well as I do. There will always be someone to screw it up. Someone like me, perhaps. Killing those who make fun of them, or for some other reason."  
  
His younger friend shook his head slightly "No, that's not true. The world will be better this way."  
  
"Can't you see that it is true, Squee!? How can you say this world will become Utopian when you take a violent route of creating a new world!? True, perhaps I am being a bit of a hippocrite. I killed people, I will never lie to that. Sometimes I still do, but I would never try to create a new one by starting it off through pools of blood. Things would just never work that way. You have to stop this, Squee. Find a different way of creating your Utopia."  
  
The boy shook his head "No, I can't do that. What I'm doing is right, you have to see that. If you can, then I would like you to join me."  
  
Johnny sighed "You know I can't do that. I couldn't join you in this pointless mass killing spree."  
  
Todd nodded slightly, walking up to his older friend and placing his hand on his shoulder "I understand. If that is the way it must be, then I have no choice."  
  
Johnny turned his head to the side slightly, just catching on to Todd's intentions. As the smaller boy attacked, Johnny caught ahold of his arm and flipped him to the ground. Todd laid on his back, only glaring up at the older man "You're just like them. You can't see what I'm trying to do."  
  
Johnny grinned "You've become what you hate." suddenly, he laughed "I can see perfectly what is it you are trying to do, Squeegee. Killing everyone, even those who are the most innocent. You can't see what you've become, everything you once hated."  
  
Todd laid there for a moment, and for just a passing second, Johnny could see the fearful look of the eight year old boy he once knew. It quickly faded though, being replaced by coldness from an unseen thing. Todd stood, turning on his heal, and walking off. He left to continue his journey to make the world Utopian through pools of blood, by killing even those who are most innocent. Johnny shook his head, watching as the young boy walked off. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his trench coat "He truly believes what he's doing is right. He won't succeed in this futile attempt. He'll fail, and then everything will be over...."  
  
He hunched his shoulders forward slightly, walking for home in the opposite direction, looking at the ground as he went. Knowing how everything would turn out, knowing Todd would only fail. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Author Note #2: okay, so maybe Squee wouldn't be quite like that, but you never know. I think I have some typos here and there, I can't remember. There was a different ending to this when I origionally wrote it. I had Nny die origionally, but I had to turn it in for something, so I had to change that. I think I like this one better. Also, for those who are await the next chapter of JtHM 2 - Ressurection, you may have to wait for a while. Things have happened at home that are causing me a hard time at getting at the computer... plus I have little or no time to do it. I'll get it out when I can though. I hope you all enjoyed this. 


End file.
